El mundo gira aunque no estes
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: ¿Que llevó a Bella a destrozar el corazón de Edward de esa manera? Edward se ve desmoronado,rencoroso y dolido hasta limites insospechados. Aunque intenta odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, la quiere con la misma intensidad *MiniFic*
1. Chapter 1

**_Mientras el agua pasa fresca_**

**_y corre un rio de lamentaciones, _**

**_Mientras la luna nos enferma _**

**_y nos contagia soledades, _**

**_asi la vida no es perfecta,_**

**_y se me escapa y no molesta,_**

**_Porque me sabe mal vivir_**

**_si tu no estas..._**

*******

_S_**h_e_** lef**t _m_**e, **a**_n_d i_**t**_ h**_u_**_r_t**s** _li_k**e** h_el**l**_

**_***_**

-¡Ya, Edward hermano, supéralo! Bella se casará muy pronto, esta embarazada de unos ¿Cuántos, cuatro meses? Yo que tu me iría olvidando de ella, a no ser, que ahora te hayas convertido en un destruye-hogares- Emmet regañó a su hermano, no solo para que no haga algo estúpido, sino porque hayan como hayan sido las cosas, él no merecía sufrir.

-¡Maldición, Emmett! ¿Es que no entiendes, verdad? Ese hijo que Bella dice ser de Jasper, es mío. Los cálculos concuerdan, a demás de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, también hicimos el amor ¿sabes?- Confesó Edward, su mirada se perdió entre recuerdos cuando terminó aquella frase, los bellos de los brazos se le erizaron de sólo recordar la suavidad de _esa _piel, el aroma de _ese_ cabello y el sabor de _esos_ besos.

-Hey…eso es algo con lo que no contaba- el grandulón quedó estupefacto, sabía que entre su hermano y su amiga, habían pasado cosas _grandes_, pero esto era demasiado.

-Te juro, Emmett, que cuando ella me dijo que me amaba, que correspondía a mis sentimientos, creí que sería el comienzo de la felicidad absoluta. La perfección hecha realidad a mi alrededor me abrumó y sentí que nada podía arruinar lo que teníamos ¡Cuan equivocado estaba, maldita sea!

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose atrajo la atención de Alice, amiga de Edward, que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de su amigo, por unos días. Bajó corriendo las escaleras asustada, por los gritos y el sonido a cosas estallando.

Cuando llegó al living, el panorama no era distinto al que imaginaba.

Edward había golpeado con su puño la mesa ratona de vidrio que se ubicaba en el centro de la ronda que formaban los elegantes sillones de cuero negro. El tenía la mano sangrando a borbotones, al subir la mirada, notó que su rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas, de dolor. Pero apostaba su vida que ese dolor no tenía nada que ver con su puño sangrante.

Provenía de una herida distinta, de su corazón.

-Edward…te has hecho daño…-Dijo Alice con voz estrangulada por la pena, la suya y la de su amigo, mientras se acercaba para atenderle la mano.

-No es nada- Contestó Edward mordaz.

-Edward, vas a necesitar sutura…Por dios mírate como estas ¡Esa perra no merece que sufras así!- Gritó ella con las lágrimas en las esquinas de lo ojos.

-Alice, por favor, no es buen momento para tus berrinches- Emmett intentaba aplacar a la chica, que lejos estaba de calmarse.

-No Emmett, no son berrinches, es la verdad ¿No lo ves? Mira como está él por culpa de esa arrastrada a la que tu llamas tu amiga- Contestó Alice, no lo hizo gritando como antes, pero no dejaba de destilar ira por sus poros.

-Alice, ella no es una arrastrada, si Jasper la eligió a ella antes que a ti, no significa que ella tenga la culpa. Esto no se trata de Edward para ti, ni de cuan destruido esté, se trata de tu propio dolor por haber perdido a Jasper. Pues tengo noticias para ti, las cosas no van a cambiar, ya supérenlo, aunque duela como los mil demonios, tienen una vida, vívanla lo mejor que puedan- Dijo Emmett, lo último refiriéndose tanto a Edward como a Alice.

-Por supuesto que también se trata de mi propio dolor, porque ella no sólo le rompió el corazón a Edward, rompió al mío en el camino también. Esas son cosas que no se perdonan, ni se olvidan, es un dolor tan intenso que se graba en tu memoria para siempre- Contestó Alice en susurros ahogados por los sollozos.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás fue _tu_ Jasper, quien les arruinó la vida a ambos?- Inquirió Emmett, exponiendo una cara distinta de los sucesos.

-No se si ella lo ha pensado, pero yo sí. ¿Y saben qué? El tipo no es culpable de nada lo mires por donde lo mires- Dijo Edward, hablando por primera vez.

-Explica eso- Insito Alice, sorprendida y confusa por aquello.

-Jasper no nos debía nada a nosotros, Alice. El tipo se mudó aquí hace menos de un año, y Bella es nuestra amiga desde…desde siempre. Es ella quien nos traicionó, traicionó tu confianza y tu amistad desde la primera cita que tuvo con Jasper, sabiendo que lo amabas desde que lo habías visto haciendo su mudanza. Y se cagó en mí, pisoteó mis sentimientos al decirme que me amaba, al hacerme creer en un mundo hermoso junto a ella para luego dejarme sabe Dios porqué y comenzar a salir con él. Y no le alcanzó con hacerlo frente a nosotros, sino que se comprometió a matrimonio con él, cargando con un hijo que bien yo se que es mío. El pobre tipo Jasper no nos debía ese respeto que ella sí tendría que habernos tenido, por ser quienes fuimos en su vida desde que llegó a Forks, por haber sido su familia y su sostén. Siempre ha sido una perra fría malagradecida, pero no lo había demostrado hasta ahora. Nosotros fuimos los tontos de no darnos cuenta antes, yo fui un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes de enamorarme de ella- Tanto Emmett como Alice quedaron fríos en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante tal descripción.

La mirada de Edward, que en un pasado había sido de un verde esmeralda digno de envidia, ahora se había oscurecido, tenía sombras en lugares impensados. Estaba más blanco que de costumbre, sus ojeras se acentuaron con forme pasaron los días y aunque no lo demostrara todo el tiempo, estaba lleno de ira y rencor.

Porque de ese amor ilógico que el sentía por Bella, sólo había surgido dolor y frustraciones en su vida.

Jamás ese sentimiento tan noble le había retribuido nada más que con penas y sufrimientos. ¿Es que era mucho pedir un poco de compasión?

Recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto que había hecho Bella, el día que le arrancó el alma de un tirón, dejando a su cuerpo sangrante y con un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos más pequeños.

_-Edward, tienes que entender, por favor._

_-Pero, mi amor, anoche, cuando por fin te confesé mis sentimientos, cuando hicimos el amor, tú me dijiste que me amabas. No estoy loco ¡yo te oí!- Decía Edward desesperado, mientras trataba de sostener sus manos para que ella no escapara._

_Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Edward, sentados en un tronco caído, bajo un cielo oscuro que amenazaba con una tormenta inminente._

_-Sé lo que dije, pero fue un error. Lo nuestro es un error, lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo, Edward- Bella pronunció las palabras muy lentamente, como si además de convencerlo a él, quisiera hacerlo con sí misma._

_-No, Bella. No puedes estar hablando en serio, sé que hay algo más detrás de esto que tu llamas error. Bella, antes de que pasara nada entre nosotros, éramos mejores amigos, aún puedes confiar en mí, dímelo- Rogó Edward tratando de enfocar su mirada con la de ella, pero le era imposible, ella le esquivaba por alguna razón._

_Bella suspiró._

_-Es que no hay nada que decir, supongo que anoche confundí las cosas y me dejé llevar, yo no __quiero__ estar contigo- Sentenció Bella, y sólo en ese momento levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, que estaba tan cristalina que creyó que derramaría lágrimas en cualquier segundo. _

_Edward se vio reflejado en los iris chocolate de Bella, los ojos desde donde siempre sintió que podía ver el alma de ese cuerpo, con la diferencia que esta última vez no pudo ver nada. Solo vacío._

_-Supongo q-que e-esa es una razón justa, no puedo hacer nada contra eso- Contestó Edward entrecortadamente, como si cada palabra que pronunciaba desgarrara su garganta._

_-Creo que no, tu sabes…no se manda en el corazón- Dijo ella con la mirada gacha de nuevo, en susurros avergonzados._

_-Me pregunto donde estaba esa convicción anoche, cuando dijiste que también me amabas- Atacó Edward mordazmente, sin poder contener el impulso de su ira en crecimiento._

_-Ya te dije que estaba confundida, pero quizás podamos intentar seguir siendo amigos, yo creo que…_

_-No.- Le cortó Edward- Me mantendré lo más lejos que me sea posible de ti, por si acaso vuelves a "confundirte", tu entiendes- Dijo Edward con la voz firme, fingiendo desinterés o algo por el estilo. Sus sentimientos se mezclaban con sus emociones, y no lograba pensar correctamente._

_-Edward, entiende…_

_-No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarme, nunca más, Isabella._

_Se levantó del tronco, y con pasos largos y decididos se encerró en su casa, dejando a Bella sola. Se encerró en su habitación y se dejó llevar por su desesperación. Mientras caía en un sopor el cual no le permitía relacionarse con el mundo exterior, percibió un sonido sordo, como un lamento. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que comprendió que era el sonido de sus propios sollozos._

_**Mientras el mundo respire a mi que más me dá**_

_**Por mas que sople el viento a mi me falta el aire**_

_**Mientras tu te vas**_

_**yo no te olvidaré**_

_**No importa el mundo, por desgracia**_

_**el mundo gira aunque no estes...**_

*******

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la idea, esto tiene mucho ultrafondo, no se fien. De todos modos es un MiniFic, asi que solo seran un par de caps, no mas de 3.**

**Y ya tengo el segundo escrito asique, lo termino en unos días. Cuentenme a ver que les pareció ;)**

**Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olvidarte, olvidarte...**_

_**Es creer que la memoria es un casette para borrar**_

_**Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible**_

·

·

*******

**T**_h**e**_ a_w**fu**_l **s**_il_**e**n_c_e _a**f**_te_r **t**_h**e** _d_i**_s_******_as_te**_r_**

**_***_**

En la mañana del viernes, Edward despertó con la garganta dolorida, los ojos hinchados y la nariz congestionada. Había pasado una noche terrible. Una de las peores por ponerla en alguna categoría.

Maldijo el momento en que intentó tocar algo en el piano, las melodías que había escrito inspiradas en _ella_ surgieron de sus dedos como auto reflejo y él no había hecho mucho para detenerlas que digamos. Haberlas escuchado y haber rememorado momentos de su vida junto a Bella, de tiempos cuando eran amigos, le habían pasado factura a la hora de dormir. Se despertó, fácil, unas cuatro veces agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos luego de sueños vívidos en los que todos la tenían como protagonista a Bella, en su afán de romperle el corazón.

Cansado de estar cansado, se levantó de la cama y desayunó un té para el resfriado, a ver si eso le aliviaba la sensación horrible que tenía en la garganta. Se había preparado unas tostadas con mermelada, pero así como terminó de untarlas con la jalea, las tiró al cesto de la basura. No podía probar bocado sin sentir que caía como una bomba en su estómago. Tenía como el apetito de un canario, comía y bebía lo indispensable para _vivir_. Y no es como si a aquello se lo pudiera llamar vida.

Le dio un par de sorbos al té, dejando que el caliente brebaje pase por su garganta con suavidad, sintiendo como los músculos de su torturada garganta comenzaban a relajarse. Sin embargo, su estómago empezó a revolverse, y dejó la taza por la mitad.

Sentado en la mesa, notó que la casa se había sumido bajo un silencio horrible. No era un silencio normal de una casa de soltero, sin contar a Alice que estaba de pasada. Era un silencio incómodo, tortuoso, como la calma luego de la catástrofe. Como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con él y con su vida, dejando solo los escombros del muchacho feliz de sonrisa preciosa, del cirujano más simpático y aplicado del hospital, del hombre maduro y con convicciones que alguna vez fue. Y así se quedó un buen rato, contemplando la nada misma ante sus ojos. Oyendo _ese_ silencio.

Se preguntaba como podía ser aquello posible. Como un amor pudo acabar tan rápido con el, ¿es que no quedaba un poco de dignidad en su interior? ¡Con un demonio! Nadie muere de amor, pensaba. ¿Por qué le era tan imposible sobreponerse? El se enamoró de su mejor amiga, por un momento creyó que ella lo correspondía para que a último momento, lo dejara, así sin más, esta era la historia. De seguro, a más de cien les ha ocurrido lo mismo, en más de una telenovela barata utilizan ese tipo de argumento principal. Es decir, es lo más normal del mundo salir herido por amor, naturalmente era más factible eso que terminar casándote con el amor de tu vida, feliz para siempre. Entonces, si tenía todo eso tan claro, ¿Por qué no podía superarlo de una maldita vez?

A veces, el mismo pensaba que la razón por la que él no podía dar vuelta la pagina, es porque aún guardaba esperanzas, mal que le pese. Allá, en lo más profundo de su corazón, brillaba una leve llama de ilusión. Y esa misma llama lo tenía prisionero. Luchaba contra esa ilusión, pero nunca ha podido ganarle.

Antes de empezar a sumirse en sus estúpidas lamentaciones de niño llorón, como el decía, se levantó de la mesa rumbo al jardín del frente de la casa.

Como cada día, se acercó a su buzón de correos, y no pudo evitar la ira, cuando leyó el contenido de ese único sobre que encontró en el cartero.

Raudo corrió las cinco casas que había de diferencia entre la suya y la de Bella, sin importarle la hora, tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces. Escuchó los movimientos torpes tras el roble y supuso que sería ella, buscando las llaves.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a Bella, a la dueña de toda su miseria vestida en un pijama sencillo y con ojos adormilados. Y aunque la creía la culpable de todos sus males, no pudo evitar sentir la opresión en su estómago, y el pulso acelerado de su corazón. No solo por ella, sino también porque sabía que el bebé que cargaba en su abultado vientre era suyo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Estas sola?

-Sí, Jasper esta de viaje, por negocios.

Sabiendo aquello, sin ser invitado, cruzó el umbral de su casa, propuesto a no hacer un escándalo en la calle.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…tan…desalmada?- Inquirió él, dolido.

-No sé de que hablas- Contestó Bella.

-De esto hablo- Dijo Edward tendiéndole el sobre.

Ella lo tomó temblorosa, y sacó el papel fino color marfil que guardaba. Lo observó por un momento, y luego de unos segundos, levanto la vista sorprendida.

-Es mi…

-Sí, es la invitación a _tu_ boda. Dime ¿Cómo te atreves a enviármela? ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?

-No claro que no, Edward. Te juro que no sé como llegó a tu buzón. Mi madre es la encargada de las invitaciones, supongo que fue un error de su parte- Se excusó Bella, nerviosa por la presencia de Edward, no era el que ella recordaba.

Lo había visto de lejos un par de veces en el pueblo luego la "pelea" pero nunca de cerca. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad notó que tan demacrado estaba, los kilos que había perdido y no pudo contener el sentimiento de culpa dentro de su corazón, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Se miraron unos segundos, interminables por cierto, en donde ambos se vieron desnudos, aunque Edward no pudo soportarlo y desvió la mirada profiriendo un quejido, como de dolor. Creyó que quizás todos esos meses de intentar odiarla podrían menguar un poco sus sentimientos, pero ahora que la tenía en frente, tan hermosa y angelical como siempre, comprendió que estaba equivocado.

Ante ese sonido de dolor, Bella se vio preocupada, el semblante de Edward cambió de repente para mostrarse roto e incomprendido.

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces enfermo, ¿Te duele algo?

-No te preocupes, lo mío no tiene cura. Ya quisiera yo que esto sea una enfermedad, quizás después de tanto sufrir podría morir de una buena vez en ese caso- Espetó Edward con una especie de sonrisa triste en los labios, sin mirarla a la cara.

Ella se limitó a mirar el suelo, e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su vientre, como en señal de contención.

Al ver ese gesto, Edward no pudo evitar hablar.

-¿Sabes? Aunque vayas a negármelo si te lo preguntara, quiero que te enteres de que _sé_ que ese hijo es mío.

Bella levantó el rostro, en shock, balbuceando réplicas que no podían abandonar sus labios.

-No quieras negarlo, lo sé. Estas de unas veinte semanas, tu último ultrasonido te confirmó que será varón y que está tan fuerte y saludable como un león- Confesó Edward, quién no escondió en la expresión de su rostro el cariño por ese bebé.

Bella lo miró como pidiendo una explicación.

-Ser jefe de cirujanos en el único hospital de éste pueblo tiene sus ventajas en ocasiones como estas- Sonrió con suficiencia.

-P-pero e-eso no quiere d-decir que sea t-tuyo, es de Jasp-per- Balbuceó Bella, con la desesperación marcada en sus ojos.

-Ya no mientas, si contamos para atrás veinte semanas, coincide con aquella _noche_. Y yo recuerdo muy bien que durante ese lapso, Jasper estuvo de viaje por negocios, Alice me puso al tanto de ese viaje después de haberlo visitado la misma tarde en que se fue.

Bella empezó a llorar en silencio, mientras comprendía que ya no podía seguir mintiendo, ese bebé era de Edward, claro que sí, si aunque él no lo supiera, ella era virgen cuando hicieron el amor.

Aún sin proferir sonido, Bella se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, y se aferró a su vientre como con temor de que Edward fuera a arrebatárselo.

-Edward, yo estoy con Jasper así que…

-Me importa muy poco lo que hagas, tú para mí, sigues siendo la persona que arruinó mi vida. La persona que jugó conmigo, y aunque no puedo evitar quererte, estoy dispuesto a olvidarte. Lo único que reclamo, es que me dejes ser el padre de ese hijo, después, lo que tú quieras o no, me tiene muy sin cuidado- Habló Edward firme, no supo en que momento se había recompuesto así o de donde había sacado esa fortaleza, pero le alcanzó de momento.

-No es necesario que me hieras así- Pidió ella.

-No estas en condiciones de pedirme nada, a demás, en la vida uno cosecha lo que siembra, Isabella.

Bella supo que el daño que le había causado había echado raíces en el corazón de Edward, el chico cariñoso y caballero que ella recordaba ya no estaba.

El rencor y el odio que destilaban sus palabras, hizo que ella misma lo desconociera, nunca creyó poder ver a Edward así, tan cambiado, tan…roto. Pero menos hubiera creído que ella sería la culpable.

-Quiero que le digas a tu _novio_ que este bebé es mí hijo, y que pienso ocupar mi lugar les guste o no. No me hagas recurrir a la justicia, Bella. Te prometo que no caeré en contemplaciones- Amenazó Edward.

-Por favor, ten piedad, si Jasper se entera…

-¿Piedad? ¿¡Piedad!? ¿Acaso tu la tuviste conmigo…o con Alice?- Inquirió él elevando la voz, y acercándose a ella con pasos rápidos interceptando su mirada con odio.

Por supuesto ella no contestó.

-Yo responderé. No, no la tuviste ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? ¿Sabes que es lo que más rabia me da?- Preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-No…- Contestó Bella en un susurro inaudible.

-Que si tú en este momento, me demostraras tan solo un poco de cariño, yo te perdonaría como un imbécil y te amaría a ti y a este bebé para siempre- Aunque Edward por dentro estaba odiándose a si mismo por ser tan débil, sabía que era la mera verdad.

Bella sin poder contenerlo, rompió en sollozos haciendo que Edward retrocediera en sus pasos, sin comprender del todo la razón de aquel dolor que Bella parecía experimentar. Era extraño ¿No fue ella quién lo dejó? ¿Por qué sufría de esa manera? Ella lo quiso así ¿cierto?

Las manos le picaban en ansias de acortar la distancia y abrazarla y consolarla, pero se contuvo, se convenció a sí mismo de que ella no merecía su pena.

Se alejó aún más y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, la abrió para irse y antes de cerrarla le echó una última mirada.

-Habla con Jasper, Isabella. Cumpliré mi promesa si no lo haces- Y con eso, se fue.

Aún más roto que antes, si eso era posible.

* * *

Algun review? necesito saber como les parece! jaja

Besos, y perdon por no subir antes, pero FF no me dejaba cargar el documento, desde ayer estoy intentando.

A quienes esten esperando el cap de Mi Milagro Personal, les pido perdon. No saben lo que me esta costando escribirlo, como son los caps finales, quiero que quede perfecto jajaja

Ahora si, hasta la proxima. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**You made yourself a bed**_

_**at the bottom of the blackest hole**_

_**and convinced yourself that **_

_**it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**_

**_***_**

_W_h**e**n **_t_**h_e_ **t**r_u_th i**_s_** _h_**a**rd_**e**_r t_**h**_a**_n_** t_h_**e **l**_i_**e

*******

El estruendoso sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con furia fue lo que hizo que Alice saltara de la cama. En cuanto abrió los ojos, gracias a su increíble sentido de la percepción, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

En pijama como estaba, bajo las escaleras mirando su reloj de pulsera, noto que aún era temprano, demasiado.

Al bajar, encontró a Edward sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la puerta de salida, con la mirada perdida, en la nada. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior, lo que la hizo suponer que había dormido con ellas, y que no se dignó a cambiarlas cuando se levantó.

Estaba agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo, su pecho subía y bajaba intermitente. Se acercó despacio y sin pedirle permiso, se sentó a su lado, también con la espalda recargada en la puerta. Tomó su mano, la que estaba vendada por la cortada del día anterior, y la sobó con delicadeza, como si con ese acto estuviera proporcionándole energías, como si quisiera volverlo a la vida.

Edward dejó que ella hiciera lo que le plazca con su mano, y no desvió su vista del punto invisible en el cual estaba concentrado.

Alice, al verlo así, aún peor que los días anteriores, se vio a si misma y a su propio dolor, aquel que estaba viviendo en su interior, con la diferencia que ella no lo exteriorizaba tanto como Edward.

Aunque en cierto modo, él por lo menos se desahogaba rompiendo cosas, llorando, tocando el piano por horas o hasta tomando horas y horas extras en el hospital. Por lo menos eran unas cuantas maneras de hacer que el tiempo pase y que las horas no fueran tan mezquinas.

A diferencia de Edward, Alice había optado por sufrir en silencio, por encerrarse en la habitación que su amigo le había pedido que se quedara, para rememorar los momentos que tuvo a solas con Jasper, o el amor de su vida, cualquiera de los dos nombres eran válidos. Y eso era todo, así pasaban sus días, 143 ya habían transcurrido, si sus cuentas no fallaban.

Pero ver a Edward así, personificando la tristeza y la desolación que ella misma estaba sintiendo, supo que su vida no podía seguir así, no quería verse _así_ nunca. Sintió la plenitud de la determinación, y con ese mismo impulso, comenzó a hablar.

-Edward, ¿De donde vienes? El portazo fue lo que me despertó.

Edward sin mirarla, ni hablar, le tendió un papel color marfil, invitándola a leerlo. Alice lo tomó y lo leyó en segundos, al terminar, la ira ya recorría sus venas a la par del pulso sanguíneo.

-No te dije yo… ¡Es una perra!- Gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sin darle a Edward tiempo a nada, se levantó del suelo y corrió escaleras arriba, se puso lo primero que encontró, y bajó de nuevo.

-Quítate de la puerta, Edward- Exigió.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el chico mirándola por primera vez esa mañana.

-Tengo un asunto que atender, no me tardo- Intentó sonar amable, para no levantar sospechas.

Edward se hizo a un lado, y le dejó libre la salida.

Alice corrió la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo, que no era mucho, llegó a la casa indicada y se detuvo antes de tocar.

Recobró el aliento y trató de centrar su eje, estaba como quien la lleva el diablo, y no quería cometer ninguna locura. Acercó su mano al timbre y lo presionó por unos segundos.

Al abrirse, se encontró con la mirada enrojecida de Bella, señal de que había estado llorando.

-Alice… ¿Que…?

-¡Eres una desgraciada!- Gritó la pequeña mujer a Bella.

Entró a la casa apartando a Bella con su mano, sin ser invitada, al igual que Edward.

-¿¡Cómo es que te volviste tan sínica!? Le enviaste a Edward la invitación a tu boda ¿Es que no te alcanzó con haberlo destrozado ya hace unos meses? ¿Quieres seguir escarbando en su herida?- Alice no paraba de lanzarle preguntas de ese tipo.

-Alice, por favor, déjame explicarte, te juro que no es lo que parece. Necesito que te calmes- Rogó Bella, dejando que algunas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se salieran de las esquinas de sus ojos. Que ironía, pensaba Bella, cuando creía que ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, aparecían nuevamente.

Alice se cayó, y trató de normalizar su respiración, sentía la cara ardiente de tanto gritar, la garganta seca y algo de jaqueca.

-Alice, antes de empezar, por lo que veo no has hablado con Edward sobre el tema de la invitación aún ¿verdad?- Preguntó Bella, con voz dulce. En realidad no es como si haya fingido esa voz, ella naturalmente siempre caracterizó por ser dulce y cariñosa, una de las cualidades por las cual Edward la amaba tan locamente.

-¿Debería?- Preguntó Alice sarcástica.

-La verdad, sí. Pero ¿sabes? Me alegra que hayas venido, ya no puedo callar más, y quién mejor que tu para escucharme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ven, sentémonos, te explicaré _todo_, incluso el tema de la invitación.

_

Sentado en el sillón de su casa, Edward leía un ejemplar del excelentísimo libro "El donde de Montecristo" de Alexandre Dumas. Leer era un hermoso pasatiempo, para su gusto, y en sus días _libres_, lo hacía durante horas, para mantener ocupada su mente. Levantó la vista un momento, al recordar que Alice había salido enfurruñada de la casa y que aún no había vuelto. La había escuchado decir un par de improperios antes de marcharse, pero no le había prestado mucha atención. Aun con la duda, volvió su atención a la lectura.

Luego de unos minutos oyó la puerta de calle abrirse de par en par.

Al levantar los ojos, se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver, no porque no quisiera en si, sino porque dolía como los mil demonios.

Alice estaba parada frente a él, con una mirada extraña, como si estuviera más brillante desde la última vez que observó esos ojos negros con detenimiento. Detrás de ella, se aproximó Bella, temerosa de la reacción de Edward. Podría haberla sacado pitando de ahí y estaría en todo su derecho, sin embargo, él se quedó de piedra, aún con el libro abierto en sus manos. Bella tenía una mirada de disculpa en los ojos, algo que Edward no pudo ignorar.

Los ojos verdes de Edward enfocaron su vista nuevamente en Alice, a quién le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Edward…tienes que enterarte de muchas cosas, amigo- Dijo Alice acercándose a él.

El no contestó, sólo se quedó allí, sin comprender nada, pero sin las fuerzas suficientes para pedir explicaciones. Era como si la mera presencia de Bella a su alrededor le hiciera escocer la piel. Como si con solo percibir su aroma floral, un fuego se desatara en su garganta llegando hasta los pulmones para incinerarlo todo.

Con lentitud, cerró el libro en sus manos y lo dejó en el sillón contiguo al de él.

-¿No piensas decir nada, Edward?- Preguntó Alice, notando el incomodo silencio que se había producido.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Para mi esta todo más que dicho entre…_ella _y yo. Sinceramente, ya no quiero oír más nada- Confesó desviando su mirada a Bella por un segundo, para luego volver a Alice.

-No sabes lo que dices, escúchala y luego, toma la decisión.

Bella notó que Edward la estaba observando en profundidad, pero la mirada que le dedicaba era como de rencor mezclado con escepticismo, por momentos pensó que hasta con asco. Su corazón y su cuerpo no pudieron soportar más aquella mirada, y tomó la iniciativa.

-Alice, no lo voy a obligar ¿ok? Está en su derecho en no querer saber nada de mí…

-No hables como si no estuviera aquí- Espetó Edward, con voz dura.

-Es que yo…

-Mira, si yo no quiero escucharte es para no salir herido otra vez, solo por eso- Dijo Edward, quién había amoldado su voz a una más suave, a una más parecida a la aterciopelada voz que Bella recordaba.

-Te aseguro que lo último que quiero es lastimarte, si me escucharas, lo sabrías.

-Esta bien, siéntense. Escucho.

-No, yo ya sé todo lo que Bella te dirá. Esto es entre ustedes- Alice diciendo eso, se marchó a su habitación.

Bella se aproximó al sillón que se encontraba frente al de Edward, y se sentó, con un suspiro, sabiendo que se venían minutos difíciles.

-Bueno, Isabella, dime que…

-Dime Bella, Edward, _soy_ Bella- Le cortó la castaña.

-Perdí ese derecho cuando decidiste que saliera de tu vida- Contestó frío, clavando una mirada acusadora en sus ojos.

Bella se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras, temiendo que quizás, aún después de sincerarse con él, el daño que le había ocasionado a su amigo fuera irreparable. Lo observó con detenimiento, llevaba el cabello aún más desordenado de lo que recordaba. Las manos le picaban por acariciárselo como lo hacía cuando lo veía dormir, en sus viernes de películas. De tiempos en los que todos estaban juntos y felices.

Edward notó esa mirada contempladora que Bella le mostraba, y se encontró incómodo, como fuera de lugar.

-Dijiste que quería que hablemos así que…

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo Bella saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Suspiró una vez más, antes de comenzar, aunque sin mirarlo mucho a los ojos. La desconcentraba.

-Yo no tenía pensado decir esto ahora, ni nunca. Pero tu visita de hoy en la mañana me dejó como un trapo de piso, no había tenido la oportunidad de verte de cerca desde lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, pero hoy, te _vi. _El Edward que hoy fue a mi casa no es el que siempre fue, no era _mi _Edward. Estabas tan…roto que me partió el corazón- El nudo en su garganta se apretó, haciéndola detenerse para tomar aire.

-No necesito tu lástima- Espetó Edward algo caldeado.

-No se trata de lástima, Edward. Se trata de que tu sufrimiento me duele a mí, y esta mañana se le sumo a mi propio dolor cotidiano.

Edward no supo como interpretar aquellas palabras, estaba cargado de preguntas que le inquietaban pero no tenía el valor de hacerlas, no tenía el valor de oír las respuestas, en realidad.

-No entiendo- Asumió Edward.

-No, claro que no entiendes- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa triste.

Edward estaba hecho un lío, no aguantaba más la expectación.

En ese momento, el bebé que Bella llevaba en su vientre dio una patada, la primera, a decir verdad. Ella emocionada, se llevó una mano a la zona del rose, y supo que era una señal. Supo que era el momento indicado para decir lo que sentía en voz alta.

-Yo te amo, Edward. Desde que tengo memoria- Confesó, mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos que se abrieron más de la cuenta por la sorpresa.

Le tomó algunos segundos asimilar lo que había escuchado, llegó a pensar que lo había imaginado, pero verla sentada ahí, con su prominente barriga, conforme pasaban los segundos, confirmó que la visión no desaparecía, convenciéndolo de que era real.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces ¿porqué me dejaste, Bella?- Preguntó como un niño asustado, volviendo a llamarla como lo hacía antes.

-Te estaba protegiendo.

-¿Me protegías dejándome para irte con Jasper? ¿Sabiendo que Alice, tu amiga de toda la vida, estaba enamoradísima de él?- Preguntó sarcástico.

-Tú no sabes mis razones.

-Te escucho, entonces- Dijo Edward mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mi "unión" con Jasper está arreglada. Estamos cumpliendo con un supuesto deber de familia, aunque ni él ni yo estamos de acuerdo ni nos hace feliz hacerlo- Explicó Bella, dejando a un Edward confundido.

-Nuestros padres son miembros de una especie de corporación mafiosa o algo por el estilo, muy parecido a los viejos Sicilianos, diría yo- dijo Bella riendo con amargura- Ellos acordaron antes de que nosotros naciéramos que unirían los linajes Swan-Hale de alguna manera. Para su conveniencia, ellos tuvieron un hijo varón y mis padres una mujer, haciendo posible esa unión.

Cuando creyeron que era el momento propicio, los padres de Jasper lo convencieron de venir desde Londres donde había terminado sus estudios a vivir a Forks, para que nos _conozcamos._ Con el tiempo mis padres y los de Jasper se enteraron de que nosotros estábamos enamorados de otras personas, se encargaron de que supiéramos que no podíamos elegir, y lo hicieron de la peor forma- Bella se detuvo cuando un sollozo se escapo de sus labios, sin poder contenerlo.

El sonido del sufrimiento de Bella quebró la coraza autoimpuesta de Edward, que como autómata, se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló frente a Bella, tomó una de sus manos y la sobó infundiéndole valor.

-Jasper y yo nos negamos rotundamente, les confesamos que amábamos a otras personas y que no podrían hacer nada al respecto. Eso pareció hacerlos sentirse retados de algún modo y nos prometieron que si no cumplíamos con nuestro _deber_, los matarían a ti y a Alice, sin contemplaciones- Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven.

-En cuanto a mi embarazo, querían que lo aborte, pero no pude, era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Les dije que yo te haría creer que este bebé es de Jasper, y así alejarte de mí.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía todo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir el calor de la alegría volver a su cuerpo después de mucho tiempo de estar congelado en su tristeza.

* * *

El cap qe viene ya es el último, se alargó un poco, pero creo que esta bien así.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

*******

_T_**h**e _s_t**_or_m** k**_ee_**p_s_ **t**h_e **s**_k**y** f**u**l_l _o**_f_** cl**_o_**_u_d**_s_**

**_***_**

Los segundos pasaban y Edward aún no podía terminar de asimilar toda la información.

Honestamente, no es como si se hubiera quedado pensando en toda la historia de los padres de Bella, la corporación o la déspota decisión de hacer que ella y Jasper contrajeran matrimonio.

No, claro que no.

Edward había ascendido hasta la séptima nube al escuchar a Bella confesarle su amor, al haberse enterado de que todo el dolor que el había sentido, toda la miseria en la que se había sumido su vida no debe haber sido ni la décima parte de lo que Bella debió haber vivido.

Tuvo que enfrentar a sus padres, la gente que le dio la vida, y sin embargo, había tenido que ceder ante sus amenazas, sólo para protegerlo a él. No solo a él, sino al bebé, a _su_ hijo.

Tener que casarte con la persona que no amas, llevando el hijo de tu verdadero amor que te es prohibido y tener que levantar una mentira a los ojos de la sociedad sólo por un estúpido acuerdo entre familias ortodoxas era un precio muy caro al que ella tuvo que acceder a cambio de que él siguiera _vivo_.

Al terminar de comprender la grandeza tras ese acto de amor, Edward se sintió pleno. Como si su dolor no existiera más, pero no como si hubiera sanado, no era que la herida había cicatrizado ni nada parecido. Era la sensación de que la herida nunca estuvo ahí.

Una sonrisa blanca y sin esquirlas ya de su anterior infelicidad se apoderó de las finas facciones del rostro de Edward.

Bella levantó la vista, y arrodillada frente a ella, estaba la viva imagen del chico del que se había enamorado, de expresión dulce y sonrisa preciosa. Supo que estaba perdonada en cuando apreció aquella expresión de alivio, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque algo ruborizada.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Porque yo tenía razón, después de todo- Confesó Edward levantándole el rostro con un dedo.

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Sobre que era imposible que hayas fingido tan bien la noche que estuvimos _juntos_. Hay cosas que no pueden simularse- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada de lo que pasó esa noche fue fingido, esa noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida. Pero la mañana siguiente, cuando llegué a mi casa aún flotando en mi burbuja, estaban mis padres y los de Jasper esperándome. Esa tarde tuve que dejarte y mi mundo se vino abajo- Explicó Bella sintiendo las lágrimas otra vez en sus ojos.

-Ya no más- Le dictó Edward con firmeza, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Edward…tu no entiendes…por más que ya sepas la verdad, la realidad sigue siendo la misma- Explicó Bella con dolor en su voz, el dolor de comprender que tan reales eran sus palabras. El peso de esa verdad pudo haberla tirado al suelo si no estuviera sentada.

-Si, bueno. Ya pensaremos en algo, mientras tanto, te quedarás aquí- Dijo Edward suave, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Bella abrió la boca para replicar pero él le cubrió la boca con dos dedos.

-Llama a Jasper y dile que venga a mi casa en cuanto llegue, tenemos que hablar los cuatro.

_

-Jasper, que bueno que ya estas aquí- Saludó Edward al rubio ojiazul que había tocado la puerta segundo antes, tratando de ser discreto sin que nadie lo vea.

Edward lo invitó a pasar con una sonrisa cómplice, signo que le dio la tranquilidad a Jasper de que estaba al tanto de todo y que seguramente lo hizo volver antes de su viaje para tratar de solucionar las cosas.

Cuando entró a la sala, vio a Bella sentada en un sillón individual, mientras acariciaba su vientre, al verlo le sonrió de lado, mostrándole que todo estaba _bien._

Un perfume familiar y adictivo le llegó a su olfato y giró la cabeza hacía donde provenía, parada al pié de la escalera estaba Alice. Al encontrarse con sus orbes negras azabache, sintió como si su cuerpo no resistiera fingir un minuto más. Como si mostrarse indiferente le fuera más difícil que nunca, imposible.

No cupo en su sorpresa cuando la pequeña mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, respondiendo a sus deseos internos. En cuanto hicieron contacto, se sintió en su hogar.

-¡Oh, Jazz! Lo sé todo, y no me pidas disculpas, ya estás perdonado- Alice siempre adelantándose a los hechos, pensó.

Sonrió para si mismo, y la estrechó aún más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Alice, no sabes cuanto te quiero- Le decía con la cara escondida en su cuello, en susurros.

-Y yo a ti, con locura.

Bella observaba la escena fascinada, satisfecha de que Jasper fuera feliz.

El la había contenido de mil maneras durante el último tiempo, no sentían amor el uno por el otro, pero se adoraban. Se protegían mutuamente, ambos estaban atravesando el mismo infierno, con las mismas consecuencias. En las noches la arrullaba para que deje de llorar, y ella lo acompañaba a él en sus noches de insomnio, cuando las imágenes de Alice lo atormentaban al punto de no dejarlo vivir. Solo ellos eran conocedores del sufrimiento de cada uno, y ese lazo los hizo tan cercanos como se puede ser con un ser humano.

Ver esa expresión de alivio en el rostro de Jasper, la hizo feliz.

-Jasper merece esto, cuidó mucho de mí y del bebé- Dijo Bella mirando a Edward.

-Y es algo por lo que estaré agradecido siempre- Contestó.

Luego de un rato, los cuatro se acomodaron en el living, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y le dio un beso en el dorso, para infundirle aliento.

-Creo que la mejor opción, será ir a la policía- Dijo Alice, arrojando la primera piedra.

-No, sería inútil- Dijo Bella- Ellos también son parte de este tipo de cosas, no creas que no lo pensamos.

-Lo mejor sería dejar todo como está, me alcanza con haber podido contar la verdad- Dijo Bella, mirando la nada en la pared, con voz monótona.

-¿Qué? No, no dejaré que…

-Edward, te amo, ya lo sabes y eso es lo que me interesaba. Pero no voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida, si tu estas bien, yo lo estoy.

-No se trata de estar o no estar bien, Bella. No sé tú pero yo ya no soportaba respirar siquiera, que más me da arriesgarme para estar contigo si lo único que podría perder sería _mi_ vida. Una vida que no me interesa tener si no es al lado tuyo y de mi hijo ¿Comprendes?

-¡Esto no se trata solo de ti, Edward! No solo te perdería a ti, sino a Alice también- Dijo Bella gritando.

-A mi no me importa nada, sinceramente, no es como si un par de amenazas pudieran asustarme. Mi amor por Jasper lo vale, así que, responderé a las consecuencias- Afirmó Alice con la firmeza de la decisión.

-Yo he pensado en algo, que no sé si estarán de acuerdo, no deja de ser riesgoso- Comentó Jasper con gesto pensativo, como si estuviera limando las asperezas de su plan en su cabeza.

-¿Qué propones?- Inquirió Edward.

-Exponerlos por completo- Dijo mirando con el fuego ardiendo en sus pupilas.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Bella.

-He estado investigando los movimientos de nuestros padres y esa supuesta "mafia" en la que se ven envueltos. Y hay algunos datos interesantes los cuales creo que podrían servirnos- Explicó Jasper relajando un poco su postura en el sillón.

Bella lo miró extrañada, pensando como pudo ocultarle aquello sin que ella lo descubriera, después de todo vivían juntos, convivir con el implicaba conocer todos sus movimientos.

-No sólo hacía esos viajes por negocios, Bells- Dijo con una sonrisa, respondiendo a su pregunta mental.

-Claro, debí suponerlo…

-¿Y que has encontrado?- Inquirió Edward.

-Tal parece, la organización a la que pertenecen nuestros padres, tiene una contracara, una segunda organización a fines de destruir la primera. Tienen el interés de conseguir las cabezas de algunos miembros, y a que adivinan quienes están en la lista negra.

-Nuestros padres- Sentenció Bella.

-¿Hablas de entregarlos?- Preguntó Alice dudosa.

-No, no va con mis principios, después de todo son mis padres y los de Bella. Pero podemos amenazarlos- Propuso Jasper, quién buscó la aprobación de Bella en los ojos chocolate de la castaña.

-¿Crees que aceptarán? Puede que no les importe- Dijo Edward, que para esas alturas caminaba de un lado al otro de la estancia como un felino enjaulado.

-Lo harán, tengo fotos, documentos, escuchas telefónicas donde se habla de ellos con nombre y apellido, y créeme cuando te digo que este tipo de gente no se detiene en contemplaciones.

-Pero ¿Cómo puede ser que aún no los hayan encontrado? Se supone que son gente poderosa y con influencias ya deberían haber dado con ellos- Preguntó Edward.

-Nuestros padres utilizan nombres falsos, solo los miembros de la organización conocen las verdaderas identidades- Explicó Jasper.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, comprendiendo que tenían a su alcance la solución a todos sus problemas.

Era como ver la luz al final del túnel, el pequeño destello de lo que podría ser la libertad.

_

Las caras de Charly y René eran algo digno de ser fotografiado, Elena Hale tomó su whisky a las rocas de un solo trago. Lorenzo por su lado, se aflojó un poco la corbata pero no mostró signos de estar sorprendido ni asustado, mucho menos de sentirse intimidado. Claro, como no, el gran Lorenzo Hale, el hombre más sofisticado y arrogante del mundo siempre se sentía el ventrílocuo, nunca el títere.

Edward, estaba sentado al lado de Jasper en el sillón de dos cuerpos, habían decidido que las chicas no tenían que estar presentes, cómo los caballeros que siempre son, prefirieron afrontar esa situación con firmeza, no sabían lo que podía llegar a suceder. A demás, Bella estaba muy sensible, no querían hacer sufrir al bebé.

-Tú, mi único hijo varón, piensas traicionar a tu familia de esta manera ¿Por una _mujer_? Creí que eras más inteligente- Espetó Lorenzo mirando a su propio hijo como si fuera basura, como si no se tratara de la sangre de su sangre, aquello en lo más profundo del corazón de Jasper, dolió.

-¿Tú me hablas de valores a mí, padre? Cuando me aseguraste que matarías a Alice si no cumplía con tu orden. Tú no eres quién para darme lecciones de moral, Lorenzo Hale- Le escupió con sarcasmo.

-¡Tú!- Grito Charly Swan de repente, señalando a Edward con el dedo índice- ¡Tú y esa Alice son los culpables de todo esto! Nunca debí permitirle a mi hija que se acercara a ti, ¡eres un oportunista, qué encima nos dejó un _bastardito_ de regalo!- Gritó el padre de Bella.

Edward se levantó de su silla en un segundo, la ira lo estaba consumiendo y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no saltar a romperle la cara a ese hombre.

-¡Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo! ¡Yo soy su padre y voy a tomar mi lugar le guste a usted o no! Amo a Bella y a ese bebé más que a mi vida, pero no puedo pedirle a usted que comprenda ese sentimiento, si su vida es toda una mentira- Terminó la frase con asco en su rostro.

-¡No te permito que me hables así! Tu y Bella nunca…

-¡Cállate, Charly! Bella y yo ya no somos sus fichas, ya no más, vinimos aquí para mostrarles que tenemos los documentos necesarios para arruinarlos por completo, sólo queremos que nos dejen en paz- Decretó Jasper.

Su alma de líder demostró que le sobraba el coraje y la fortaleza para enfrentar a quien sea, en un primer momento, se había mostrado dócil y acató cada orden que sus padres le impusieron, ya que necesitaba tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. Aquellos viajes que hacía por "negocios" eran en su 70% en búsqueda de información de utilidad, con los mejores detectives del país. Ahora que todo estaba sobre ruedas, no se doblegaría nunca más.

Tanto Charly y René, como Lorenzo y Elena, expresaron en los gestos de sus rostros la sensación de la derrota.

Eran lo suficientemente cobardes como para desistir de sus planes de casar a Jasper y Bella, con tal de salir limpios en la organización y continuar con sus vidas de "alta sociedad _elite_"

Como no pudieron rebatir la sentencia de Jasper, ninguno de ellos cuatro habló.

-Nos iremos lejos, y no volverán a saber de nosotros. No nos busquen porque no dudaré en hundirlos con tal de proteger a quienes amo. Hasta nunca- Con eso, Jasper tiró del brazo de Edward y salieron de la mansión Hale, donde se dio el encuentro.

Jasper no quiso repararse para observar los rostros de aquellas personas, no quiso llevar en su memoria esos rostros en esas circunstancias. Eran sus padres, por el amor del cielo, como no puede sentirse uno decepcionado y profundamente dolido al saber que los perdió para siempre. Era más triste que si hubieran muerto, por lo menos así, no tendría que convivir con la idea de que ellos mismos decidieron apartarlo de sus vidas. Pero sabía sin quién no podría vivir, y esa era Alice.

Solo cuando se encontraban ya sentados en el Volvo de Edward, ambos exhalaron todo el aire contenido, se miraron y sonrieron, triunfantes.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada de la casa de Edward, donde Bella y Alice estaban impacientes por alguna noticia, las dos corrieron a la sala para encontrarse con los chicos.

-¿¡Y!? ¿Qué pasó?- Gritó Bella.

-¿¡Tuvieron que golpearlos!?- Gritó Alice también, arrancándole una sonrisa a todos.

-No, mi amor, nadie golpeó a nadie- Dijo Jasper acercándose a la pequeña mujer, abrazándola.

-Somos libres- Aseguró Edward.

Bella no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos y dejarse alzar en el aire por el amor de su vida.

Edward volvió a ponerla en el suelo, y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo exterior desapareció por completo a su alrededor.

Bella tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y observó los labios perfectos frente a ella, Edward comprendió la señal, tomó su nuca y la atrajo para besarla con toda su dulzura y devoción.

-Te amo- Susurró Edward al separarse solo unos centímetros de ella.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Estás dispuesta a empezar una vida nueva conmigo y nuestro hijo?- Inquirió Edward sin aflojar sus brazos de la cintura de Bella, en tono juguetón.

-¿Tú que crees, Cullen?- Dijo Bella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, acercándose para besarlo con todo su amor nuevamente.

Por supuesto que para enmarcar este final feliz, todos debieron sufrir más de lo que cualquier persona sufre en toda una vida, pero todo ese pasado de nubes oscuras y lluvias torrenciales que había en sus horizontes, se despejó para mostrar que el cielo es azul sobre nuestras cabezas, para todo el mundo de igual manera. Y que el Sol se mostrará brillante luego de cada tormenta, sin excepciones.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final.

Un beso grande (:


End file.
